Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromagnetic pumps known as flow couplers employed for pumping electrically conducting fluids such as liquid metals, and more particularly to such pumps as employed in liquid metal reactors, wherein the internal energy of a first flow of the liquid metal, e.g. intermediate sodium flow, is transferred by such flow couplers to a second flow of a liquid metal, e.g. the primary sodium flow. Further, it is contemplated that such flow couplers may be incorporated into assemblies including heat exchangers for transmitting the relatively high thermal energy of the second flow to the first flow.